Momentos
by Nicoly
Summary: Para os fanáticos por R&M!
1. Começo

Momentos  
  
AUTHOR: Nicoly  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The  
  
Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes,  
  
DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network,  
  
Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.  
  
COMMENTS: Se eu for falar de mais, minha intenção de se preservar vai pro espaço. Mas há pessoas que merecem meu agradecimento. Desculpa não agradecer a todos em especial. Um obrigada beeem grande pra: Rosa: pela aturação e eterna paciência rs. Macélia: por estar sempre aqui e não desistir de mim rs. Lady K: por ser quem ela é, amiga e companheira. Lady F: pela chantagem barata, que sem a qual não haveria publicação dessa fic. E é claro, obrigada a quem chegou até aqui rs, e peço a estes: leiam pelo menos até o final da página lol =). Desculpem qualquer erro de Português.  
  
Momentos – Capítulo Um   
  
Não havia jeito... A madrugada avança lá fora e a lembrança perturbadora da mulher insistia em permanecer em seus pensamentos, roubando-lhe o sono, o controle, a sensatez. O silêncio que engolia a penumbra do lugar deixava-o ainda mais inquieto. Cada segundo se demorava mais que o comum para passar, a noite prometia ser longa... Mas do que nunca, naquela noite, sentia-se incompleto, vazio, mas sabia onde encontrava o preenchimento que tanto ansiava: no quarto ao lado, na figura de uma mulher maravilhosa, que provavelmente, a essa altura, dormia sem se dar conta de como precisava dela.  
  
Levantou-se. A impaciência agora tomava espaço. Tinha que afastar da memória seus desejos, apagar as chamas que estavam por consumi-lo. Conseguira por tanto tempo se controlar e esperar por ela, por que parecia tão difícil naquele momento?  
  
Dirigiu-se para a sacada, onde talvez o vento trouxesse de volta sua calma. Mas o vento só lhe trouxe mais lenha para sua fornalha interna. Debruçada sobre o peitoril estava ela. As roupas não mudadas eram sinais de que também não conseguira dormir. Parecia tentar se refrescar com a leve brisa trazida pela noite.  
  
Os olhos verdes e límpidos se escureceram ao se encontrar com o profundo, dizendo mais que qualquer palavra pronunciada naquela hora...  
  
Roxton se aproximou de Marguerite e sentiu seu sangue ferver, deixando liberar seus apelos secretos. O seu beijo fora amoroso, doce, terno sedutor...Mas com o passar dos segundos foi se tornando agressivo e faminto Ele já não tentava disfarçar o desejo e nem esconder a carência que sentia por aquela mulher, e que há muito o dominava.  
  
Marguerite sentia seu coração disparado "Mas como disfarçar?" Indagava. Naquela hora não mais importava tudo o que negara, tudo o que fora; ali só existia os dois o momento e o amor que os dominavam mais e mais.  
  
Roxton abraçou Marguerite mais firme, ela agora podia sentir o desejo dele crescendo. Ele estava aproveitando cada instante. Suas mãos percorriam as costas e cintura dela. Ela tinha uma das mãos na nuca dele e a outra tocava seu braço com possessão.  
  
A língua de Roxton dançava junto com a de Marguerite, perfeitamente sincronizadas com suas mãos. Sincronização esta interrompida por ela, que de repente se afastou; levou um instante para retomar o fôlego. Roxton a observava. Marguerite lentamente abriu os olhos, ele adorou a visão das esmeraldas se revelando em meio à semi-escuridão.  
  
Sim.  
  
O quê?- Roxton perguntou sem entender.  
  
Eu disse "sim".  
  
Parando por um instante, Roxton fitou-a nos se entendesse. Aquela palavra tão breve e simples, pronunciada no silêncio mágico da noite, era como a chave perfeita para abrir as portas do paraíso.  
  
Num rápido impulso, tomou-a nos braços, sem cessar os beijos, levou-a para o quarto dela, colocando-a na cama.  
  
Marguerite estremeceu de prazer. Estaria sonhando? Ou tudo acontecia de verdade? Ela nem queria saber. Lentamente ela se sentou. Por que ele parara com os beijos? O que acontecera?  
  
Roxton estava de frente para ela, ao seu lado na cama. Ele abaixou a cabeça e depois de alguns instantes, que para Marguerite pareceram eternidades, ele olhou para ela, que o observava com estranheza.  
  
Tem certeza que é isso o que você quer? – Ele perguntou receoso quanto à resposta dela.  
  
Não sabia de onde tirara forças para se conter e pronunciar aquelas  
palavras. Desejava aquela mulher? Quanto a isso não restava dúvidas, mas  
no tempo que convivera com ela, aprendera a respeitar o espaço dela,  
sabia muito bem que se de alguma forma precipitasse as coisas ela fugiria  
dele. E ele a queria perto... O mais perto possível.  
  
Por que a pergunta? É claro que eu tenho certeza!- ela estava intrigada.  
  
E quanto ao amanhã? – Ele se arrependeu por ter insistido.  
  
Ela abandonou a expressão de intriga e assumiu uma doce. Um sorriso terno brotou em seu rosto.  
  
Que importa o amanhã se o presente é tão maravilhoso e pleno?  
  
Ao ouvir isso Roxton também sorriu. Ela se aproximou dele, posicionou sua boca perto de seu ouvido:  
  
Meu corpo necessita do seu toque, eu preciso dos seus beijos, preciso sentir seu corpo, seu carinho... Preciso de você.  
  
Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente e logo recuperaram o pique de antes. Havia excitação e incredulidade nos lábios e nos movimentos de ambos.  
  
As mãos dela arrancaram a camisa dele, deixando despido o tórax bem trabalhado. Aos poucos ele foi se liberando do resto de suas vestimentas. Ela transitava sua mão pelos braços e tórax dele. Enquanto isso Roxton a mordiscava a orelha se deliciando com o toque daqueles dedos longos finos e delicados.  
  
Com gestos lentos, mas não desprovidos de urgência ele a despiu devagar.  
  
Marguerite se deitou. Cada movimento daquele corpo excitava a Roxton mais e mais; ele a visualizou é linda..." antes de cobri-la de beijos. O cheiro de Marguerite o enlouquecia, parecia vir dos poros dela, dos cabelos.  
  
Ele lentamente terminou de despi-la, tendo prazer em cada um de seus toques.  
  
Roxton deixou suas mãos percorrerem o flanco dela, contornando, em seguida, buscando-lhe os seios. Suas respirações ganhavam ritmo e pressa, enquanto suas peles se tornavam extremamente sensíveis ante ao contato e toque do outro.  
  
Ele a beijou nos lábios, sugou seus ombros, acariciou seus seios, mordiscou- lhe o pescoço. A impaciência crescente de Roxton tinha liberdade de movimentos.  
  
Os lábios dele...  
  
Se vocês quiserem eu continuo...mas se não gostaram finalizo a estória. Preciso saber o que vocês acharam, então por favor, deixem review!! Muitos beijos =) - - - - Nic - - - - 


	2. Meio

Momentos

AUTHOR: Nicoly

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The  
Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes,  
DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network,  
Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

COMENTÁRIOS 

Rinoa-Kistis: Não se preocupe, essa fic já está completa, mas me faltaram tempo e ânimo para postar esse segundo capítulo. Bom, espero que goste.

Rosa: O pra maior de 18 ficou pra depois, afinal, ainda não completei os meus dezoito anos...rs.

Towanda: Seu protesto é bem-vindo. Sou leitora e tenho consciência de como sentimos raiva quando isso que vc citou acontece. Mas veja o meu lado e tente entender: eu precisava fazer com que vocês quisessem ler o próximo cap. ...

Mary: Sinto, mas de nada valeria esse codinome se eu fosse falar quem sou rs. A melhor resposta seria, sou uma leitora que se animou a escrever uma pequena fic sobre R&M. Você acha mesmo que minha fic é explicita? Já leu o penúltimo capítulo publicado em "VisitaII"? Minha fic é história pra ninar perto daquilo. Bom, não se pode agradar a gregos e troianos, não é mesmo?

Taiza: Próximo cap. está aí. Agora é ver a reação.

Lady F.: Para evitar que meu olho fique roxo, aí está o cap. dois. Quero sua opinião como escritora consagrada, ok?

Priscila : Eu tbm sou doida por R&M, e essa fic é pra quem gosta deles. Próximo cap. ta aqui, não demorei muito, né?rs

Camila Geisa: Já que pedistes, aqui está o cap. dois. E sou mais um que me escondo, sim... Na verdade não me escondo, estou sempre perto de vc's, matraquiando e etc. Mas na hora de escrever e publicar uma fic dá uma incerteza tão grande na gente que optamos por ocultar nossa verdadeira identidade. Isso não é incompreensível ,não é?

Momentos – Capítulo Dois/ Penúltimo Capítulo

Os lábios dele dançaram sobre os dela, cobrindo-lhe o rosto, pescoço e ombros, espalhando calor e desejo, incendiando-a interiormente. Ela apertava, vibrava, depois abraçava o corpo dele como se desejasse telo inteiro sobre seu domínio. Marguerite mordia os lábios, fechava os olhos e suspirava, presa ao delírio crescente.

As mãos dele buscaram explorar toda a extensão aveludada daquele corpo, reconhecendo e gravando cada forma, cada graduação de calor e sensibilidade. Roxton valorizava cada sensação, buscando explorar cada milímetro da pele dela.

Os beijos se seguiram cheios de volúpia e paixão. Roxton sentiu sob seus dedos o ponto mas sensível dela. Marguerite suspirou, retesando o corpo, incapaz de conter-se, vibrando com a carícia. Cada gesto acrescentava um novo detalhe de erotismo e sensualidade a seus corpos.

Sua boca agora buscava os seios dela. Seus lábios iniciaram uma lenta e calculada trajetória pelas deliciosas elevações, sugando e beijando alternadamente. Sua boca chegou sem pressa aos bicos eriçados dos seios de Marguerite. Ela sentiu que se perdia no olho de um furacão. Sentiu-se flutuar quando ele sincronizou suas caricias com os lábios.

Acariciada em suas partes mais intimas e sensíveis, Marguerite saboreou um estado crescente de tensão que prometia prazeres sem conta. Os lábios de Roxton ainda não satisfeitos iniciaram uma decida pelos seios dela, buscando seu ventre. O suspense e a tensão aumentavam violentamente em Marguerite à medida que aqueles lábios se aproximavam do seu ponto máximo.

Roxton, totalmente entregue e alucinado, sentia-se explodir de excitação. Seus lábios em beijos provocantes percorreram o ventre de Marguerite, e dançaram, provocantemente, às portas da fonte daquele perfume de fêmea excitada.

Marguerite poderia ter gritado, se o conseguisse. Sufocada pela estonteante sensação de prazer, suspirou alto, entrecortado, enquanto suas mãos agarravam e acariciavam os cabelos de Roxton. Ela movia-se inquieta, revolveu-se, gemeu, incapaz de resistir àquela sensação que fluía violentamente. Isso continuou até que Marguerite pensasse que ia enlouquecer. Ele percebeu a reação dela e tornou-se mais insistente.

Roxton começou a direcionar seus beijos para a boca de Marguerite. Ela contemplou por alguns instantes a nudez do homem a quem estava se entregando; ele era extremamente belo, varonil e ao mesmo tempo delicado. O vigor de sua masculinidade longe de constrangê-la, só a tornava mais suplicante daquele amor.

Quando Roxton por fim a possuiu, ela sufocou um grito. Uma sensação de fogo a consumia e a dor durou por um segundo...Para depois lança-la num plano diferente, onde o prazer se instalava aos poucos, como ondas de um mar calmo, que fosse, a cada segundo, se tornando mais denso...

Com movimentos ritmados, Roxton começou com Marguerite, a dança mais antiga e vibrante da humanidade.

Seu corpo pousou sobre o de Marguerite. Seus quadris buscaram o encaixe perfeito. Marguerite saboreou a loucura do prazer ao sentir o ponto mais rijo do corpo dele deslizar sobre sua intimidade ardente e lubrificada. Abraçou-o com mais força, passando as suas pernas em volta das coxas musculosas dele. Fechou os olhos, entregue totalmente ao momento e ao homem que a possuía.

Os quadris de Roxton ganharam movimentos frenéticos e vigorosos. Investia com profundidade para, em seguida, retroceder quase completamente. Eram impulsos lentos, longos e poderosos, que alimentavam a paixão desenfreada.

Marguerite se deixou penetrar, abraçar e beijar. Cada reação de seu corpo se juntava a outra maior, acumulando-se e agigantando-se a cada instante.

Marguerite partiu na escalação inexorável em busca da realização plena. Prendeu a respiração quando a espiral de tensão explodiu inesperadamente, fazendo-a estremecer em ondas sucessivas de prazer.

Suas palavras incoerentes ecoaram nos ouvido de Roxton, enquanto os dedos agarraram os ombros dele, numa demonstração clara de seu prazer. Ela sentiu o corpo sobre o seu vibrar também, e o grito rouco e viril que se fez ouvir a deixou extasiada. Ambos giraram no mesmo carrossel de paixão e sensações alucinantes.

Uma sonolência gostosa dominou os corpos de ambos. Aconchegaram-se um ao outro, sentindo-se realizados e saciados. As mãos dele continuaram sobre o corpo dela, traçando caminhos de sensualidade, como um explorador atento e experiente.

Roxton acordara com o primeiro raiar de sol da manhã. Espreguiçou-se e sentiu Marguerite completamente relaxada sobre o seu peso. A satisfação e o encanto dela refletiam-se em um dormir tranqüilo. Parecia um anjo...

Ele parou e iria acorda-la? Talvez poderia preparar o café e trazê-lo para o quarto. Mas os outros achariam estranho ele trazer uma bandeja para a parte inferior da casa. Talvez um simples "Bom dia meu amor" bastasse. Mas e se ela ficasse constrangida? Ela poderia ficar envergonhada...Por outro lado, se ele a deixasse acordar só, ela poderia sentir-se abandonada...

Estava decidido. Levantou-se com cuidado, não queria acordá-la. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode. Voltou-se para a cama e pôs-se a observá-la. A imagem da mulher adormecida sob a luz pálida da manhã era de grande suavidade. A cascata de cachos negros e despenteados pelo amor vivido sem inibição espalhava-se no travesseiro. A curva suave das costas provocou-lhe vontade de tocá-la de novo.

Roxton deu-se conta, maravilhado, que a mulher adormecida também era sua, ou pelo menos era no queria acreditar.

Procurou papel e caneta, mas não encontrou. Olhou de relance para um vaso de flores, e teve uma idéia... "Talvez ela não se sinta tão só...".

Um sentimento possessivo percorreu-lhe as veias inflamando-lhe o coração. Se não encontrasse uma maneira de gastar o excesso de energia que o dominava, acabaria voltando para a cama e acordando Marguerite, o que no momento se encontrava fora de cogitação. Ele apressou-se em sair do quarto.

O último cap. teve tão pouquinha review... não esqueçam de deixa-la., ok? Por favor. Beijos,

---Nic---


	3. Final

Momentos

AUTHOR: Nicoly

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The  
Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes,  
DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network,  
Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

_COMENTÁRIOS_

Claudia B: Bom... Eu prentendo publicar só mais uma fic do tamanho dessa e depois encerrar minha vida como escritora "disso" rs... Bom vc ter gostado da história. Esse é o ultimo cap., espero que goste :-D

Rosa: Janet Dayle não foi minha inspiração, aliás eu prefiro outro tipo de leitura (apesar de não parecer, né?). Isso mesmo. Estava esperando só sua review rsrs... Fãs de várias partes do mundo?? Lol... O gringo deve ter se enganado e pegado minha história por acaso rs...

Anônimo: Sejá quem for rs, que bom que gostou. Esperta e criativa? É uma pouquinho exagerado, não acha?Rs. E eu nunca assisti "Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado", mas já ser comparado a um escritor, é uma honra. Muito obrigada =).

Challenger's Pet: Você não sabe como fiquei feliz em ver sua review. Eu também já li uma história parecida, mas era contando o que aconteceu em Trapped. Continue lendo e deixando comentários ; ).

Shadow: Que isso? Conspiração contra escritores anônimos??Rs.. Respondendo sua pergunta: a fic foi escrita (pelo menos um terço) em um dia; o resto foi escrito no decorrer de uma semana... Cap. novo tem sempre que tiver review em um número bom rs...

Jéssy: É bom contar com o apoio de vc's :-). O ultimo cap. dessa está aqui, espero que goste. E sobre fazer mais fic's, como havia mencionado, pretendo só publicar mais uma, que aliás, já está pronta.

Mary: Aceito sua opnião, aliás, críticas sinceras são melhores do que bajulações, e gosto de vc ser sempre verdadeira, espero que continue assim :). A Lady Carol pegou pesado naquele cap.... Mas mesmo assim, admiro muito a Carol e o jeito dela escrever. Sobre a frase, naum a considero minha, pois ela me veio na cabeça por causa de um texto que e li que se referia ao ato de amor como uma dança. E faltou mesmo humor nessa fic... Mas eu não sei ser engraçada nem vestida de palhaça rs, por isso não me cobre rs...

Jéssica Smith: Apaixonadamente??Lol... Eu acho que eu estrapolei os limites dessa palavra rs... E detalhes foi o que não faltou rs. Críticas são sempre bem vindas, não esqueça, tah?

Camila Geisa: Que bom que gostou e que leu bastante rs... E sobre o e-mail, aguarde mais um pouco, ok?

Rino - Kistis: Ultimo cap. pra vc, e espero que recupere suas palavras rs.

À todos, muito obrigada por terem lido, espero as opniões sobre a finalização da história. Bom, esperem que ha de vim mais por aí...

_** Momentos – Capítulo Três **_

Pouco tempo depois Marguerite acordou, num estado de expectativa e cautela. Lentamente moveu os braços, notou que estava sozinha, á não ser pela rosa que se encontrava em uma das extremidades da cama; pegou-a e ficou a observa-la, lembrando-se de tudo o que acontecera na madrugada.

Espreguiçou-se. A cama ainda tinha o cheiro dele. Ficou por alguns instantes, ali, a sentir aquela sensação. Sua felicidade foi quebrada por sua preocupação. Como encararia Roxton? O que dizer? E se alguém tivesse notado que os dois passaram a madrugada juntos, se alguém os tivesse ouvidos?

Vestiu-se e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Seu banho foi rápido, não queria se deparar com Roxton, não antes de pensar em algo pra dizer.

Já no quarto, arrumando-se, parou para refletir sobre os seus próprios pensamentos... "Me sinto como uma menina de 17 anos... Afinal de contas por que eu estou temendo encontra-lo?" Sorriu, a felicidade era visível em seus olhos... "Que importa o amanhã..." repetiu para si mesma e saiu do quarto.

Bom dia Challenger, Finn, Verônica – Roxton disse, sentando-se a mesa sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Bom dia – a resposta veio em coro.

Eu estou faminto hoje!

Roxton, desculpa a pergunta, mas por que esse sorriso e essa felicidade toda? – Finn perguntou.

Roxton desconcertou-se, gaguejou, mas finalmente disse:

Eu tive uma ótima noite de sono, o dia esta perfeito e o café maravilhoso. Já é um motivo para se estar feliz, não?

É...Tirando a parte da "boa noite de sono" eu concordo com você. Aquele barulhinho me atrapalhou a dormir.

Barulho??? – Roxton perguntou

É. Um barulhinho enjoado que...

A conversa foi interrompida quando Marguerite se aproximou radiante:

Marguerite está doente? Ou perdeu o sono? Ainda é muito cedo pra você levantar.

Não Finn, pra falar a verdade, eu dormi muito bem.

Finn estranhou a educação e a pacífica voz matutina de Marguerite, ela virou-se para Verônica e em tom mais baixo:

Ela realmente está doente.

Marguerite e Roxton evitaram se olhar nos olhos, mas repentina felicidade de ambos não passou despercebida pelos outros. Talvez finalmente tivessem se assumido um para o outro...

Logo após o café, quando todos conversavam:

Bem, eu detesto estragar a festa, mas o dia vai ser longo pessoal.

Seguiram todos para suas obrigações diárias, mas suas mentes pareciam continuar na noite passado, refletindo e se preparando para o reencontro e a longa conversa que não podia ser adiada.

O dia transcorreu devagar, um minuto levava uma eternidade para passar.

A noite chegou. Logo após o jantar, que correu sem muitas formalidades, Verônica, Challenger e Finn foram direto para a cama, o dia tinha sido cansativo para todos. Restaram acordados Roxton e Marguerite que, inesperadamente, se ofereceram para lavar e arrumar toda a louça e bagunça do jantar.

Não tivemos muito tempo para conversarmos hoje... – Roxton começou meio desajeitado. Na verdade ambos sabiam que tempo não faltara...faltara coragem e sobrara covardia para continuar a felicidade que começaram a viver na noite anterior.

Parece que ocuparam todo o nosso tempo.

Agora os dois estavam sentados, lado a lado, no sofá:

Marguerite...Eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta direta?

O quê...?

Você não está envergonhada pelo o que aconteceu ontem, não é?

Um sorriso sem graça brotou nas faces dela:

Honestamente? – ela perguntou olhando para suas mãos e acrescentando antes que ele pudesse dizer algo – Quase estive... – ela deixou a frase no ar.

Marguerite olhou para o céu estralado, respirou fundo, como se tomasse coragem e disse:

Eu não tenho motivos para estar envergonhada John. Tudo o que aconteceu ontem, tudo o que eu disse, em cada uma de minhas palavras, gestos e expressões, eu fui sincera...

Ele lentamente passou a mão em volta da cintura dela, pressionando-a, levemente, contra si e olhando-a nos olhos pegou na mão dela:

Eu não tenho dúvidas, meu amor – ele acrescentou as duas ultimas palavras meio incerto.

Ela abriu um sorriso. Já ouvira aquelas palavras antes, mas nunca significaram tanto quanto as pronunciadas por aquele homem.

Os lábios deles lentamente se aproximaram e num beijo doce, embarcaram numa viagem momentânea aos céus.

Depois do beijo, Marguerite lentamente apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e ficaram a observar juntos a madrugada, que avançava lá fora.

Sabe, se não fosse tão tarde, eu te convidaria para darmos um passeio...

Ela levantou a cabeça do ombro dele, fitou-o nos olhos:

Será que não gostaria de dar um passeio lá no meu quarto, Lord Roxton? – ela propôs sorrindo discaradamente.

Marguerite não deu tempo para ele responder, beijando-o. Alguns segundos mais tarde, os dois faziam o mesmo trajeto da noite anterior, destinados a mais alguns momentos de amor e paixão.

Algum tempo depois, no quarto de Finn:

Ah não! Esse barulho de novo, não! – Finn disse, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

_**Fim **_

Acabou aqui... E então, o que acharam?

------------Nick------------


End file.
